nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Storm of Vengeance
Description The area around you is blasted by lightning and acidic rain. Each round, all enemies within the area of effect take 3d6 points of acid damage. Those who fail a Reflex save take an additional 3d6 points of electrical damage and are stunned for one round. Bugs as of patch 1.23 This spell is not actually considered a spell for the purpose of saving throws, so bonuses from Spellcraft and Protection from Spells do not apply. Spell resistance still applies, however. The 3d6 damage is not randomized between targets and is taken to be set at the start of each "pass" of damage, meaning that the spell may prove either very ineffective or very effective for each round. It also doesn't have the code to remove the AoE if the caster doesn't exist any more (ie; was an NPC and killed), as noted in other persistent spells due to how it is coded this means once the caster dies, any spell resistance checks and saves mess up. Gameplay Notes The in-game description states 1 round of stun, but it is actually 2 rounds. Also, it is stated there is additional damage of 3d6 if a reflex save is failed (SAVING_THROW_TYPE_ELECTRICITY), but it is actually is 6d6. This spell only affects enemies, and the area it affects is pretty large. The most useful application of this spell is against mass, lower level targets. If a target stands there for the full 10 round duration, it will always take 10 x 3d6 points of acid damage. If they have a very low reflex save (common for fighters) they also take the electrical damage. : The main point of this spell is to keep them in the area too - if they are not immune to being stunned, they will be stuck inside the area for a minimum of 2 more rounds if they fail one save. Since the stun effect isn't will based, it can catch quite a few creatures and also stop them from taking any actions. However, this spell does not take effect immediately after casting. After casting it, hostile targets will have a full 6 seconds before any negative effects of the spell affect them. This means that a competent opponent could easily move out of the AoE and escape the spell completely unharmed, assuming they have a place to move to and do not have their movement restricted. * Ignoring the damage effect, the high probability of stun for only enemies makes it a good area-controlling spell. The spell can be cast multiple times in an area if enough spell slots, or scrolls are available to stack the damage. * Classes with access to this spell will need Epic Spell Penetration at levels above 20, as they typically have no spells which reduce an enemies spell resistance. It is possible to achieve DCs of 42+ with this spell. * This spell will eat up Spell Mantles very quickly, each round it's effects go off the mantle loses 9 spell levels. When the storms are stacked it adds up very quickly. * This spell causes significant lag for some players when spammed in online worlds, it is generally frowned upon when cast more than once or twice. * As indicated above, this spell can be cast several times, the effects of each spell applying concurrently (i.e. stacking). The effectiveness of doing so is debatable since the caster(s) could choose other high level and/or empowered spells with arguably better results.